hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Kondou Isami
"I'd scarcely known him for five minutes, but already I could see that he was well-liked by his men. He had that sort of charisma that simply drew you in. A man who was impossible to hate." Kondou Isami, '''known as '''Isami Kondou '''in the localization, is a main protagonist in Hakuōki. He is the Commander of the Shinsengumi; in the localization, he is referred to as the Chief. Personality Kondou is jovial, trusting, and enthusiastic, sometimes to the point of boyishness. Hijikata remarks that he would "find some way to make a funeral fun if he could". Because of his genuine nature and his confidence in his cause, his men are extremely loyal. Kondou treats the Shinsengumi like family, and welcomes Chizuru with introductions even before the others decide to let her live. Kondou also has a strong moral compass, which can cause him to overreact at times. He is equally as horrorstruck at the realization that he has "barged into a woman's room without announcing himself" as he is upon discovering that Chizuru is female to begin with, and that the Shinsengumi had considered killing a girl. Despite his kindness, Kondou is also capable of personally leading raids and fighting his own battles. However, his optimism, faith in his companions, and love of his cause can at times blind him to the reality of a situation. Similarly, his ego can cloud his judgment, and he may get caught up in the moment and forget to consider the consequences of his actions. Background Kondou Isami is based on the historical figure of the same name. He used to run a small dojo called Shiei Hall, where he met most of his colleagues. In the games ''See also: Kondou Isami/Route'' Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Kondou is first encountered during Chizuru's introduction to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers. He does not initially understand the situation and formally introduces himself, Hijikata, and Sanan before Hijikata explains that they are deciding whether to kill Chizuru. During the ensuing discussion, Kondou urges Okita to be more compassionate, although he does not openly advocate for Chizuru's life. He does, however, permit Saito to take her back to her room to maximize her chances. Escape or Explanation Choice Should Chizuru try to run, Kondou will appear again, blocking her path as she tries to escape. He remains stunned for much of the scene, first by her attempt to get away, and then by the revelation that she is female. Of himself, Hijikata, Sanan, and Okita, he is the only one not ''aware of her true gender from the start, or at least the only one who appears surprised. Chizuru's Story Once he is made aware of Chizuru's true gender, he remarks that he thought she was "rather pretty", but did not suspect that she was male. He then shuts down Nagakura and Harada's mischief, refusing to let them humiliate her, and invites Chizuru to explain her circumstances. After it is agreed that she will stay with the Shinsengumi, he enthusiastically promises that they will do whatever they can to help her find her father, although he expresses regret that she must live in "a house full of men". After this, Hijikata suggests that they make Chizuru a page, and asks Kondou and Sanan if either of them want an assistant. However, Kondou agrees with Okita and Sanan that Hijikata should take care of her himself. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru remains in her room, Kondou stops by for a visit and tells her he has been looking for her. He does not know that Chizuru has not officially been made Hijikata's page, but is aware that she has been confined to the compound. Seeing Chizuru's anxiety, Kondou assures her that she will be treated as a guest while she is with the Shinsengumi, and presents her with tea and candies to cheer her up. He then explains that Hijikata has her best interests at heart by keeping her hidden, although he says he will discuss the possibility of allowing Chizuru outside whenever he returns. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 A few months later, Kondou encounters Hijikata and Chizuru in the hall one morning and asks what they are doing there, as they are rarely seen together. Hijikata returns the question, so Kondou explains that he went for a walk after morning training and lost track of time studying a dandelion and reveling in the evidence of spring. As Hijikata walks ahead, Kondou stays back to tell Chizuru that he is looking forward to tasting her cooking, playfully adding that Hijikata and Okita are the worst cooks in the Shinsengumi. After breakfast, Chizuru stays for the captains' meeting so she can meet some members of the Watch, and Kondou briefs Shimada and Yamazaki on their new mission to locate Yukimura Kodo. He states that the Shinsengumi has put out inquiries to no avail, adding that the lack of information regarding his whereabouts may be the result of a cover-up by some organization. Following Chizuru's explanation of her circumstances, Kondou requests that the Watch keep her situation a secret. Later that day, Kondou is in a meeting with Hijikata and Sanan when a cat starts wreaking havoc in the compound. In his sub-route, Chizuru offers to help Heisuke prevent Hijikata from finding out about the mess. Despite the fact that both Hijikata and Sanan are suspicious of Heisuke's selflessness, Kondou believes him and requests that the others let the matter drop. However, Hijikata interrogates Chizuru about the real reason they are there, so she tells the truth. Kondou then advocates for working together to corner the cat, so the Shinsengumi officers collaborate to capture it. After a chase of several hours, the cat escapes, and Chizuru apologizes for the waste of time. However, Kondou says it does not matter as long as she had fun. He adds that he prefers it when girls smile, saying he knows it must be hard, but he hopes she can find a way to keep her spirits up. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Kondou is not seen again, but news of his execution makes its way back to her. In ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Kondou's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Kondou's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Kondou Isami/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: 'Kondou Isami/HakuMyu Kondou is portrayed by Imata Taira in all his HakuMyu appearances. Though he does not appear in HakuMyu Saito-hen, he is referenced frequently and is sometimes implied to be just offstage. Gallery Kondou-chibi.png|Chibi Kondou Hijikata-Inoue-Kondou-Okita-1.jpg|Back in the Shieikan Kondou-Okita-1.jpg|Everything happens for a reason Kondou-Okita-2.jpg|Okita is so tiny but he tries so hard Heisuke-Kondou-Nagakura-Okita-1.jpg|Kicking in the door Kondou-Chizuru-1.jpg|Training Chizuru Kondou-1.jpg|Like a common criminal Quotes * "Oh, Kondou Isami, you fool! This is the embarrassment of a lifetime! How could I not have realized?!" (Chapter 1, regarding Chizuru's true gender) * "You are the one bright spot in a mansion full of men. A breath of fresh air." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Unlike most of the rest of the Shinsengumi, Kondou never dresses in Western clothing, although he briefly tried on a uniform before deciding against wearing it. Yamazaki and Amagiri are the only other characters to share this trait. Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Allies